Solid Script:love
by CaptonFlint
Summary: A fluff-ish story about gajeel and levy it's my first one so deal with me here XD
1. Chapter 1

**Cool you didn't get bored with the story already XD I'm happy**

 **Also I can't believe I got this chapter in on time.**

 **Levy's P.O.V**

Walking down the forest path along with gajeel was more than nerve racking . It seemed we could never find anything of interest to talk about. But after awhile we found common ground about the job we were taking together.

 **"** So what do you think a bunch of bandits are doing in some old ruins" I asked trying to build conversations, and stop the awkward silence.

" I don't know shorty, I think there's more to it than what we know ". "Yea it would seem . . . Wait a minute.. GAJEEL STOP WITH THE STUPID NICKNAMES!" . "And what are you gonna do to stop me?" I felt my face flush as he almost completely closed the distance between us and put on the most cocky grin I've ever seen. But what got to me were those dark red eyes. They always seem so distant and longing all at the same time. But they were only like that for a moment and only when it's just me and him.

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted " hey shorty pick up the pace". Still blushing from gajeel had previously said I ran up to him so we were walking at the same pace. Well at least things can't be worse than this awkward silence. Suddenly I could see gajeel stiffen up almost to the point where he stoped walking. " gajeel what's wrong? "

"keep walking shrimp and act natural...we're being watched". I kept pace with him and looked for any movement outside of my vision. " I can smell 12 of em... and some gunpowder so they have weapons" . Slightly panicked I tried to look calm as to not give anything away to our "stalkers".

"So how are we gonna handle this gajeel" " as much as I would love to beat these losers into the dirt, we don't what there packing or if there are more of them". "Well look at you, I didn't know you could use logic when it comes to anything let alone fighting". "Shut up shrimp!"

Giggling at his obvious embarrassment we continued to walk until dusk. " we should make up camp I don't wanna be walking through the forest at night especially with these guys trailing us". I heard gajeel mutter some sort of acceptance of the plan.

So we made camp a few yards off the road. " solid script: embers" and suddenly the small campfire lit to life and we could finally see around the small campsite. As gajeel began to set up two separate tents I went around the camp putting up a barrier spell so no one could sneak attack us in our own camp. " are they still around us?" Silently pray my barrier would stay unbroken.

"yea but there's less of them now, I can smell only four of them. Hey short stuff got any grub on you I'm starving over here". "Ok ok clam down I'll make some iron, solid script: iron " and before gajeel could react the iron script fell flat on his head. "OW THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"How many times do I have to say don't call me short stuff" after some grumbling and what seemed like a few curse words he finally started to eat. And since I can't eat metal I made some food for myself and began to eat.

 **Small time skip/ time- 10:30pm**

I was walking toward my tent wen I realized that gajeel hadn't moved since dinner.

"Gajeel you heading to bed?" "Only if it's next to you shrimp" immediately I was blushing furiously. Laughing at my flushed state he added some wood to the fire. "Don't worry shrimp nothing is gonna happen, I'm just gonna stay up and keep watch" stomping back to my bed I was trying to forget what he said "stupid gajeel.." as soon as I hit the bed I knew staying up wouldn't be possible

 **Gajeel a P.O.V**

Heh when the shrimp all flushed is the funniest thing ever, not sure why though... I don't even know why I put up the second tent I know I won't be sleeping, not with shrimp here. I already screwed up enough things for her, least I can do is help keep her safe. Wait why do I even care what happens to that shorty... no, I can't be falling for her a book worm like her!? I must be really sleep deprived, I'm just gonna work out until I can get my mind off this.

 **Time skip / 11:15 am**

"Gajeel I'm gonna go clean off in the nearby river, and I don't want to see you anywhere near it!" Levy was yelling threateningly. "Yea yea, just get going I don't wanna spend all day here shrimp" I yelled right back while crunching up a metal bar. "It's almost lunch already we should be on the road not still here!"

"Gajeel learn some patience, and don't worry I'll be quick so you won't starve." Then all I saw was her carrying her towel and a brush towards the river. "I should probably take down the tents " taking the things down was relatively easy they were just tarp with sticks keeping them up. Suddenly I could smell something delicious in the spring breeze smells like metal. And it was coming from levys bag, before I realized it I was hovering right over from the bag. As I opened it I saw what looked like the most tempting piece of raw iron ore I've ever seen.

As I was just about to take a bite I heard footsteps and shouting " solid script: IRON!" And suddenly a metal beam can from no where and hit me in the back of the head. " black steel gajeel, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Levy had yelled and she sounded mad. Of course not letting it go to waste I ate the metal I was just assaulted with.

"What was I supposed to do? That's some seriously good metal your keeping from me." " well don't eat it it's for emergencies only!" When suddenly the barrier wall fell and an arrow landed between me and the shrimp. "YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT HUH? SHRIMP!" " well here's the emergency you needed..."

 **So how did you like the story so far? You think levy and gajeel are in hot water? feel free to comment it makes my day**

 **I own a pen...but not fairy tail**

ok I copied and pasted this off from my Wattpad account so for me when it came up the type was really large I'm not sure if it's like that for you but if it is I'm sorry XP


	2. Camp

**Cool you didn't get bored with the story already XD I'm happy**

 **Also I can't believe I got this chapter in on time.**

 **Levy's P.O.V**

Walking down the forest path along with gajeel was more than nerve racking . It seemed we could never find anything of interest to talk about. But after awhile we found common ground about the job we were taking together.

 **"** So what do you think a bunch of bandits are doing in some old ruins" I asked trying to build conversations, and stop the awkward silence.

" I don't know shorty, I think there's more to it than what we know ". "Yea it would seem . . . Wait a minute.. GAJEEL STOP WITH THE STUPID NICKNAMES!" . "And what are you gonna do to stop me?" I felt my face flush as he almost completely closed the distance between us and put on the most cocky grin I've ever seen. But what got to me were those dark red eyes. They always seem so distant and longing all at the same time. But they were only like that for a moment and only when it's just me and him.

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted " hey shorty pick up the pace". Still blushing from gajeel had previously said I ran up to him so we were walking at the same pace. Well at least things can't be worse than this awkward silence. Suddenly I could see gajeel stiffen up almost to the point where he stoped walking. " gajeel what's wrong? "

"keep walking shrimp and act natural...we're being watched". I kept pace with him and looked for any movement outside of my vision. " I can smell 12 of em... and some gunpowder so they have weapons" . Slightly panicked I tried to look calm as to not give anything away to our "stalkers".

"So how are we gonna handle this gajeel" " as much as I would love to beat these losers into the dirt, we don't what there packing or if there are more of them". "Well look at you, I didn't know you could use logic when it comes to anything let alone fighting". "Shut up shrimp!"

Giggling at his obvious embarrassment we continued to walk until dusk. " we should make up camp I don't wanna be walking through the forest at night especially with these guys trailing us". I heard gajeel mutter some sort of acceptance of the plan.

So we made camp a few yards off the road. " solid script: embers" and suddenly the small campfire lit to life and we could finally see around the small campsite. As gajeel began to set up two separate tents I went around the camp putting up a barrier spell so no one could sneak attack us in our own camp. " are they still around us?" Silently pray my barrier would stay unbroken.

"yea but there's less of them now, I can smell only four of them. Hey short stuff got any grub on you I'm starving over here". "Ok ok clam down I'll make some iron, solid script: iron " and before gajeel could react the iron script fell flat on his head. "OW THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"How many times do I have to say don't call me short stuff" after some grumbling and what seemed like a few curse words he finally started to eat. And since I can't eat metal I made some food for myself and began to eat.

 **Small time skip/ time- 10:30pm**

I was walking toward my tent wen I realized that gajeel hadn't moved since dinner.

"Gajeel you heading to bed?" "Only if it's next to you shrimp" immediately I was blushing furiously. Laughing at my flushed state he added some wood to the fire. "Don't worry shrimp nothing is gonna happen, I'm just gonna stay up and keep watch" stomping back to my bed I was trying to forget what he said "stupid gajeel.." as soon as I hit the bed I knew staying up wouldn't be possible

 **Gajeel a P.O.V**

Heh when the shrimp all flushed is the funniest thing ever, not sure why though... I don't even know why I put up the second tent I know I won't be sleeping, not with shrimp here. I already screwed up enough things for her, least I can do is help keep her safe. Wait why do I even care what happens to that shorty... no, I can't be falling for her a book worm like her!? I must be really sleep deprived, I'm just gonna work out until I can get my mind off this.

 **Time skip / 11:15 am**

"Gajeel I'm gonna go clean off in the nearby river, and I don't want to see you anywhere near it!" Levy was yelling threateningly. "Yea yea, just get going I don't wanna spend all day here shrimp" I yelled right back while crunching up a metal bar. "It's almost lunch already we should be on the road not still here!"

"Gajeel learn some patience, and don't worry I'll be quick so you won't starve." Then all I saw was her carrying her towel and a brush towards the river. "I should probably take down the tents " taking the things down was relatively easy they were just tarp with sticks keeping them up. Suddenly I could smell something delicious in the spring breeze smells like metal. And it was coming from levys bag, before I realized it I was hovering right over from the bag. As I opened it I saw what looked like the most tempting piece of raw iron ore I've ever seen.

As I was just about to take a bite I heard footsteps and shouting " solid script: IRON!" And suddenly a metal beam can from no where and hit me in the back of the head. " black steel gajeel, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Levy had yelled and she sounded mad. Of course not letting it go to waste I ate the metal I was just assaulted with.

"What was I supposed to do? That's some seriously good metal your keeping from me." " well don't eat it it's for emergencies only!" When suddenly the barrier wall fell and an arrow landed between me and the shrimp. "YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT HUH? SHRIMP!" " well here's the emergency you needed..."

 **So how did you like the story so far? You think levy and gajeel are in hot water? feel free to comment it makes my day**

 **I own a pen...but not fairy tail**

Again the type is coming p really big for me so sorry if it's the same for you. But I'm not gonna take/find the time to type everything out. :1 sorry just ain't gonna happen

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	3. IT HIT THE FAN

Gajeels P.O.V

Geez this sucks so much for the barrier, and now I can't smell anything these guys know what there doing. "Levy stay behind me and cover any that try to creep on us" "got it!". Heh since these people know how to evade a dragon slayers senses then this will be the most fun since we trashed that town back in edolas.

Turning around I held out my hand to levy. "Huh what do you need?" Obviously not know what she needed to hand over. "The ore shrimp" giving her the most 'how could you forget' face I could muster which wasn't very good, or pretty. "Gajeel I told you only for  
style="font-size: 16pt; text-decoration: underline;"emergencies" putting extra emphasis on emergency. "Since your not in trouble I can't let you have it" her voice began to muffle out as the sounds of footsteps began to fill the camp.

"Tch what does it take to get some food around here" "gajeel get your mind off food and get ready to fight!". By now we could see the people that had been following us. They looked like bandits, hell some of em even looked like stone cold killers. While others just looked like the average loser.

"So what might the new victims be?" Looking to were he voice was coming we could a man wearing clay colored robes that looked to tight to be real. His hair was the color of pale grain and had skin to match the unhealthy color. The only hint of color was his bright golden eyes. From here his body looked like it also was unnaturally thin to match his robes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PREY YOU TWIG!". As soon as the comment left my mouth I could see that the man wasn't used to being insulted. "What did you just call me, pest?" "Why don't you just come down here and find out?" . But instead of going for the bait he just stood there and smirked. He then snapped his fingers and around 30 to 40 men came charging from the forest.

"get ready shrimp" "way ahead of you solid script:Speed" I could feel the script latch onto my back while it seemed like things started to slow down a bit. Turning to the largest group of people I raised my arm "iron dragon:Claw!" . As my arm turned into to a small pillar of iron I took out at least 8 people out of the group.

A large guy came at me from behind swinging some kind of scythe. I ducked pivoting on my left foot while turning to to connect my right to his face. Knocking the guy back into his fellow losers I puffed up my checks and cupped my hands. As loud as I could I yelled "IRON DRAGON ROOAAR!" The whirlwind of metal flew strait down the group of bandits cutting down there numbers to just a handful. Of them are began to charge at me obviously terrified, that's when I heard levy scream my name.

Levy's P.O.V

"Solid script:speed" as soon the script attached its self to gajeels back he was off leaving a tail of dust and unconscious body's flying everywhere. I love the man but he can be... destructive, but even that word doesn't do it justice. Wait did I just admit that I like gajeel?! No,now is not the time for that, "solid script:FIRE". The flame ready to strike script zoomed into a group of bandits exploding and lighting the bandits on fire. There is a battle going on I can't be distracted like this.

"Solid script:HOLE" and several of the bandits fell into the newly created pit. I saw a man creeping up behind gajeel. I was about to warn him but he turned and round house kicked the guy in the face. He kicked him so hard he was sent flying into some other bandits. So glad gajeel is with fairy tail now, I thought wondering how boring the guild was without the iron dragon slayer.

I saw gajeel move to cup his hands, instantly I covered my ears to block the ear blasting sound that was to come. When I opened my eyes I was being lifted up the ground by a bunch of vines. I tried to move but they vines had sharp barbs that were cutting up my skin. "Gajeel!" I was gonna call for help but before I could continue several leaves covered over my mouth stopping me from even making a squeal. Then the guy that was standing in the tree was standing right in front of me. When did he get down I was keeping my eyes on him the whole time.

"Now,now, can't have that can we shorty" did he just call me short!? This guy is dead. "You seem capable...hmm yes, I will take you to ember myself". Ember? That name sounds familiar, I tried to wiggle free but those barbs keep stabbing me."tsk,tsk,tsk the more move the more it hurts" he said while caressing my face, this guy is so dead. "While my friends are keeping yours company I think we should take our leave. Just as he was trying to leave he turned right into gajeels fist and was sent flying. Turning to look at gajeel he was in his iron scale form. " if I ever see you touch her again your dead".

Suddenly the barbs that kept me from moving slithered back into the ground along with the rest of the vines. "Men retreat!" Then that guy was screaming something as he was running away with the rest of his bandit friends. " you haven't seen the last of zavid Algren!". Then I saw gajeel pick up a fair sized rock and threw it as zavid's face knocking him out. "And don't come back you twig!" Gajeel said while chasing away the men carrying there unconscious leader.

"Ghihi that was pretty fun" "yeah I guess ..". "what's wrong shrimp? Worried that you got captured so easily?" Gajeel said while giving his signature laugh. "He mentioned a name amber I know I've heard it before but I can't remember where". Don't worry shrimp it'll come to ya". He went to pay me on the back

but fell back because of his injuries. "Oh my god gajeel!"

Ok first off I'm basing zavid off viral from gurren Lagan

 **So how did you guys like the chapter. Plz comment on anything I need to change or just to tell me good job. I live for the comments :D I feed off them and they give me determination lol**

 **Have a awesome day .3.**?

 *** I have a cat the scratches the crap out of me...but sadly not fairy tail**

 **Thanks for reading my noob story you guys**


	4. Embers lantern

Gajeels P.O.V

"GAH OW damn it levy what are you doing!" "I'm trying to patch you up, how did this happen anyway

 **Flash back to right after levy screamed**

As the handful of men came at me I put up my iron scale right before there weapons hit me. Right after the impact I used my dragon slayer secret art: demon drill bit. To send the last of those lackeys packing

"Taking care of the last of those wimps so I could rescue you.." she finished wrapping my back with bandages. "thanks for that by the way" "any time blue glad to help out, you sure your ok your still bleeding".

"Yea I'm fine gajeel, don't worry" a slight blush forming at her cheeks. "Not buying it shrimp" I said picking up levy and putting her over my shoulder. "G-gajeel what are you doing!" " your hurt blue,and since I ain't Wendy I'm gonna go get you treated. The next town isn't to far off so it won't take long". Since my build is a lot bigger then levy's we got to the next town fairly quick. Even with her constant struggling.

Now standing outside of the hospital I put levy down so we could go in. Finally catching the attention of a doctor I had him give levy a look over. "Her injuries are minor but if left unchecked it would of gotten infected and cause some major problems". After he patched her up we walked out into the city to get our bearings.

"Gajeel" "yeah shrimp?" "I'm gonna head into that book store behave while I'm busy ok". "Tsk what do you think I'm gonna be doing shrimp? Plotting world destruction". "Just behave I won't be long" "hmpf whatever" while levy was buying her books I just browsed through the market place. But after being chased out of the black smiths shop for eating there metal i decided to head back.

But while I was turning a corner to the book shop I ran into someone. "WATCH WERE YOIR GOING IDOIT!" "SAME TO YOU PEST!" Wait a minute... looking up me and zavid wee face to face, yeah there was more than a little tension I would of beaten him down right then but levy told me to behave. "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING YOU TWIG!" "SAME TO METAL MUNCHING FREAK, THATS RIGHT I SAW YOU AT THE BLACK SMITHS!" We yelled at each other butting heads.

"You wanna go freak!" "Right here metal head!". When suddenly someone came up from behind zavid and swept his feet out from under him, causing the loser to fall flat on his face. "pff hahaha how does the dirt taste zavid!?"

Next thing I know I see levy's bag and I'm getting a taste of the dirt. "Gajeeel what did I say!" But before she could continue she realized that zavid was right there dusting himself off. " what are you doing here! Wasn't that attack in the forest enough!" .

Then the guy that flipped zavid on his face spoke up. "Zavid is what there saying true?" Sitting up zavid was looking away from the man. " yes... we were just having some fun" then the man slammed zavid back into the ground knocking him out. " I'm very for the trouble he has caused, he will be dealt with appropriately" he said bowing. "I guess it's ok.." levy muttered "if it's happens again I'll pound him into the ground!" I yelled. "don't worry this will not happen again, my name is flint,flint steelheart". "Levy Mcgarden" then the two shook hands. Holding back the urge to beat him

Into a pulp for touching levy.

I got a good look of the guy, he wasn't large like me but not thin like zavid, but his build was somewhere in between. His eyes were a shade of orange, that seemed to glow when in the sunlight. All he wore was a purple jacket with a pin of a lantern with a fire in it. He didn't have a shirt so he was constantly showing off his abs. With a pair of dark crimson, loose fitting pants. He was almost completely opposite of zavid. Unlike zavid his skin was slightly tanned and his hair was bursting with color. His hair was majority red with orange and yellow highlights making his hair look like flames.

"Well now I must take my leave, I hope you two have a good day". "Tch whatever" "gajeel be nice!". He picked up zavid and simply walked off through the crowd like it was a casual thing. Levy started to walk into a bear by cafe "on shrimp where are you going?" "To get something to eat in starving gajeel". "What about the bookshop?" "I have everything in need to know". While eating some actual food for once and not metal levy began to explain what she had found. " do I went to the sorcerer weekly section for some information, and I found what I was looking for" she said pulling out a magazine and pointing at the front cover."so that's her the ember lady huh?"

The covered photo showed a dark haired brunette with her hair in a bun and glasses. "Yes she's the guild master for embers lantern, a treasure hunting guild that has been passed through a family's control for generations". "So what does that have to do with us and our job?" "Gajeel think what are old untouched ruins filled of?". "Old valuable treasure...I'll be short stuff you figured it out". My comment obviously making levy blush "so what are we gonna do? Take over the ruins away from ember?". "Yea but I have to do something first" "ok what?" "This" he said while pulling out her bag.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME SHORT

STUFF" she yelled hitting me with her bag multiple times.

 **Ok first off stop judging me XD I can feel it while your reading so stop.**

 **Yes I did make a character called flint**

 **No I didn't just make him up, I use him when I rp ( cause I'm a nerd)**

* **i have a friend that loves fairy tail but we don't own it sadly**


	5. embers lantern levys POV

"Gah!ow! Damnit levy what are you doing!?" Gajeel said squirming under my touch. "I'm trying to patch you up, how did this happen anyways?". For a few moments he stoped moving as it seemed like he was recalling what all happened. He was the first to break the silence, "taking care of those lackeys so I could rescue you". Blushing I finished patching his back with bandages, "thanks for that by the way.." I said more nervous than I wanted to be.

"no problem blue glad to help since its you, hey are you sure your ok your still bleeding". "Yeah I'm fun gajeel don't worry" my blush becoming more apparent. "Not buying it shrimp" gajeel said as he pulled me up and put me on his shoulder. " gajeel what are you doing!?" "Your hurt blue, and since I ain't Wendy I'm gonna go get you treated. The next town isn't to far so it won't take us long to reach it". Thank goodness that gajeel couldn't see me. I was blushing redder than erza's hair. As much as I hated it, I love it when gajeel Carey's me like this it makes me feel...safe

Now standing outside of what looked to be s hospital, gajeel set me down as gently as he could so we could go in. After gajeel finally got the attention of a doctor ( only after causing one heck of nuisance) did he have a look at me. It didn't take long he was just examining my cuts. " her injures are minor but if left unchecked it would of gotten infected and cause some major problems". He then just patched me up and me and gajeel left to get a few things at the town.

"Gajeel" "yea shrimp" " I'm gonna head into that book store behave while I'm busy ok" . "Tsk what do you think I'm gonna be doing shrimp? Plotting world destruction". "Just behave I won't be long" I said internally laughing at his joke. But knowing him he could easily do it, that is if natsu wasn't there to stop him. "Hmpf whatever" and like that gajeel stomped off in the direction of the market place.

As soon as I walked into the book store I felt at home. I always loved bookstores, they just smell so...old? It's hard to describe but it puts me at ease. I gravitated toward the back of the store where the sorcerers weekly was most likely held. After some searching I finally found what I was looking for, a small archive of sorcerer weekly. Going through the racks upon racks of magazines, I finally found the one I was looking for. I grabbed a few books about the history of the area, mainly for information.

As I was in line waiting for the recipe I overheard some of the people behind me. "Yeah did you see the guy he was buff!" "I saw, I saw, kinda hard not to see a huge guy eating swords right". Wait what did they just say? Turning around I began to question them. "Wait did you say a large man was eating metal?". "Yeah at least until he got kicked out it was kinda funny" I grabbed my items and shoved them in my bag ( only after paying for them ). And I rushed out of the bookstore.

I found a Gajeel not far away from the store. And as soon as I saw him I slammed him in the head with my bag, causing him to fall facade first into the ground. "Gajeel why did I say!" But before I could yell at gajeel more I realized zavid was right in front of us. "What are you doing here! Wasn't that attack in the forest enough!" I yelled as I started to hide behind gajeel. Then the weird man without a shirt spoke up. "Zavid are what they saying true?" Sitting up zavid looked away from the man. "Yes...we were just having some fun" then the guy slammed zavids head into the ground knocking him out cold. Ouch that looked like it hurt, least we fought zavid and not that guy.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble he has caused, he will be dealt with appropriately". He said giving a small bow. "I guess it's ok" I said muttering, all in all this guy wasn't bad looking, anyone else I would probably still be angry. "If it happens again I'll pound him into the ground" gajeel yelled obviously still mad I got hurt. Gajeel really does care, he might not show it but he cares. "Don't worry I hope this will not happen again, my name is flint, flint steelheart". "Levy Mc garden" we walked up and shook hands, if this guy ever becomes a member of fairy tail. He will be fought over so much, then again when isn't everyone fighting. His hair was almost alive like fire, but he wears to little clothing almost like natsu and grey. At least he doesn't have the habit of stripping...I hope.

"Well now I must take my leave, I hope you have a good day you two" "Tch whatever". Then he picked up zavid and simply walked off like it was an everyday thing. Yea this man is definitely fairy tail material. I was starting to get hungry since we never ate since we were attacked. So I started to head into a cafe for some lunch with gajeel hot on my heels. "Oi shrimp were are you going?" "To go eat, I'm starving gajeel". " what about the bookshop?" I have everything I need to know.

( **Time skip to le food)**

While I finished a very good BLT, I explained what I found at the store. "I went to the sorcerer weekly section for some information and, I found what I was looking for" I said as pulled out the magazine. " so that's the ember lady huh?" "Yes she is the guild master of embers lantern, a treasure hunting guild that has been passed through a family's control for generations".

"So what does that have to do with out job?" "Gajeel think, what are old untouched ruins filled of". "Old valuable treasure...I'll be short stuff you figured it out" I started to blush. He complimented me that's a first. "So what are we gonna do? Take over the ruins, away from ember?". "Yea but I have to do something first" "ok what?" "This". While pulling out my bag "I SAID STOP CALLING ME SHORT STUFF!" I yelled while hitting him over the head to hide my blush.

 **Yay I finally got this chapter updated :D**

 **I'm up to requests in the story or up to a whole new one**

 **The reason I wrote this in levys pov is cause I think she things more emotionally than gajeel**

 **STAY FABULOUS!- flint**


	6. Sorry

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY YOU GUYS ~

Seriously I've been out this entire last week. I've been sick...very very sick I missed a whole week of school for

Petes sake.

Waaaa I feel people losing interest already ;~; I'm so sorry I'll have the next chapter out as planned

STAY FABULOUS- flint for


	7. Its about time

**Hey guys what's up :D I've been very busy with the stupid state testing crap so I'm surprised how fast I got this out**

 **Hope you enjoy! Like and tell your friends about it**

 **And comment, I live for your guys comments**

 **Gajeels P.O.V**

Rubbing my head after that terrible purse beating we left the cafe wandering around the town. "So when are we heading out for the ruins?" "Well since we're both still hurt in about a day or two".

If it wasn't for the fact that a huge fight is coming. And that levy would be in serious danger, this job would have been a waste of time. "Since we're still recovering, why don't we have some fun, I heard some people talking about a carnival that came to town". A carnival? Sounds lame but if shrimp wants to go. "Where is it?" Instantly brighting up she handed me a flyer I didn't even know she had. "It's on the other side of town if we hurry we won't miss much".

I let her drag me all the way across town to where the carnival was taking place. Tents littered the area leading up to the large tent in the middle. "The main event won't begin until 9:00 so we have about an hour until then". Browsing through the tents we looked for something to pass the time.

Each tent had something from things with animals to eye popping magic shows ( more so than the average wizard ). Till finally we stopped at a comedy tent, you could hear a mix of booing and laughter as we approached.

"Gajeel this looks fun, lets go inside". but before I could say anything shrimp had dragged me in and sat us down at s seat. She sure is taking charge of this ain't she? We turned out attention to a thin guy who's telling the jokes.

"So what did one ocean say to the other? Nothing the just WAVED!". "Do you guys SEA what I did there or do you not underSAND the joke". Pff that was so bad but I see shrimp laughing so I'm enjoying my self. Everyone started to boo the guy but he didn't seem phased. " aww come on you all don't have to be such a BEACH about it!". Shrimp hold back a laugh as a new guy came up. " so a man wakes up in a hospital he says 'doctor doctor I can't feel my legs'. The doctor replies 'I know I amputated YOUR ARMS!" After that I couldn't help but laugh at the cruel joke

LEVYS P.O.V

I was nice to hear gajeel laugh for a change. His laugh was crazy, instead of a deep laugh his sounded normal. I wish things like this between us more often. After about 40 minutes of terrible jokes me and gajeel left with our sides hurting so much we could barely walk straight.

Wiping the tears from my eyes and looked at a nearby clock. "Gajeel we should head over to main event it will start any minute now" . Before he could say anything I was dragging him with me so we could get a seat in the tent. When we sat down everyone was hushing each other.

A spot light turned on to a very tall and thin man in a suit right in the center of the large tent. "Ladies and gentlemen we humbly thank you for coming to see our show. We have obtained some of the most exotic animals and performers and just for your entertainment. And I hope you enjoy what our performers work so hard to do.

In a word, amazing! Some of the animals I've seen I had only read about I didn't even know they were still alive.

There was a man who could cut off any body part and it would grow back in seconds! We saw a boy pop out the mouth of the biggest lizards I've ever seen. There was even a man who could eat anything. ( sounds like half of the guild if you ask me ) but of course knowing gajeel he jumped in the center and challenged him to a metal eating contest. And some how by the grace of god the other man lost...just barely though. Gajeel came back with the most triumphant look on his face. You would of thought he won the grand magic games.

Wiping away some of the metal dust off his face he continued to grin. "There was no way I was gonna let that jerk out eat me". As he sat back down the lights went out and the spot light was once again on the man in the center. "For this next act we would ask for two volunteers". A spot light went around as the crowd cheered, when suddenly the light stopped on me and gajeel.

"What! Oh my" I said sighing this will either be really bad, or really funny. Smiling to myself about what might happen we were lead to different dressing rooms. As I was sitting down having my makeup done I could hear the crowd cheering for a new act. It was two girls from a previous act, on had dark tanned skin while the other looked to be albino. And they didn't have a mirror out so I won't know what they've done till there, well done.

"So have you enjoyed the show so far?" "Yea me and gajeel have loved the show so far". "Oh you mean that thug looking guy that beat Joey" then the tanned girl started to talk. "Thug?, he's to handsome to be a thug" " coming from the only that only dates 'bad guys' " she said grinning. "Hey least I've had a boyfriend" "tushe". "My names jess by the way, and my albino friend over there is Lindsey". "So? Are you and gajeel dating? Hmm?" "Well I ..." even though my face is covered in paint I think they could tell I was blushing.

"Well not yet, but I...want to ask him out.." both the girls squealed. "Well I hope things work out for you both" jess said grinning. Holding up a mirror she showed me what I looked like. God...why, I look like a clown...literally I even have the signature tear drop. But before i could react the two had but me in a close fitting clown outfit. "Now when you get out there, just make it funny, don't worry you'll be fine". Lindsey said giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

When I got out into the center of the tent I couldn't hear much over the cheering. I looked over to my right and saw gajeel in the same outfit I am. I couldn't help but laugh at him, gajeel looking like a clown!

Gajeels P.O.V

"OI! SHRINP WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Levy could even speak she was laughing to hard. When all of a sudden she made the loser sign, to me and ran behind some boxes that were in area with us. What! Running to wear she was hiding I looked behind the crates only to meet a pie to my face. The crowd erupted into laughter as I wiped my face of the blueberry pie. When I could actually see about 20 other people dressed as clowns were doing comedy routines. "Shrimp when I find you!" And several water balloons hit me in the face. turning to the left I saw levy and two other girls holding water balloons. I swear she has it out for me, opening one of the crates I find water balloons filled with paint.

Time to fight back :)

Picking up the crate with one hand I started to balloons at the three. Within a minute I had them running around trying to dodge my attacks. The crowd was loving it, they were doing everything from laughing to cheering me on. Although when I ran out of balloons that signaled the end of the show. And the tall man in the suit came out and dismissed everyone telling them "come back and enjoy the show again".

Turning to me and levy he congratulated us on a good performance. "Most of the performers are going out to a little party afterwards. They've asked me to invite you two to it as well". "What do you think shrimp?" I asked looking over to levy. "Sounds like fun we're in" "ok the party is in the white tent in the back" and with that the guy left.

We didn't really bother to clean up much since it wasn't s big party. When we got in there levy was pulled away by two others while I sat down and got a drink (alcohol of course). Looking around I found levy and her two friends laughing and giggling. They must of been the ones with her when we were in the tent. Cause they were covered in just as much paint as she was.

My thoughts were interrupted by two guys sitting next to me, the two that stuffed me in that damn clown outfit. They were identical twins, only one had Blue eyes while the other had grey ( you guys can imagine how they look like I'm to lazy lol ). There names were David and Caleb, in that order. "Nice job man, we've never had that many people leave donations after a show before" David said taking a chug of his beer. "Yeah, but you didn't have to freaking beat us up while getting you into costume"

 **Flashback**

 **"** GET THAT PAINT AWAY FROM MY FACE DAMN IT!"

"Dude just relax" Caleb said smearing paint of my face. "It will be over in a minute just calm down!" David was yelling while trying to pin me and and put me in some costume at the same time. We had a drawn out fist fight before they actually got me ready

 **Back to reality**

"What would you of done! Some stranger trying paint your face and put you in a costume!". Seeing David finish his beer he answered for Caleb "dude makeup and costumes is our life at the moment remember?". Scoffing at him I went back to my drink. Other than this and a little bit of dancing the party was very uneventful. The entire way back to the hotel we were gonna stay at she kept talking about jess? And Lindsey?

"Yeah cause they sound so interesting" "hey jess and Lindsey are interesting people". "But there not as interesting as you huh?" I said grinning, that was enough to get a blush out of her. "What's wrong levy?" I said getting closer to her face. Haha now she's blushing even harder that's so adorable. Pulling out her purse she began to beat me "IDOIT BACK UP!"

After getting the beating of my life from a levy we walked back to the hotel. "We need some rest before we attack ember and her guild". "Woah woah hold it blue, I think you have our roles mixed up here". Turning around she blinked at me surprisedly " gajeel it seems your rubbing off on me". The comment surprised me even more than it did her. The last thing she needs, is a person like her influencing her life. I'm only reason I allow myself to get close to her, is to make up for being a terrible person I was to her. "whatever shorty" I said walking off to my room leaving her behind.

Levy's P.O.V

Why is that man so hard to get through! Doesn't he realize that I like him! One minute he seems like he's gonna open up, the next he's acting like he was when he first joined after phantom lord. Quickly I ran after him "gajeel wait!" He stopped so suddenly, the next thing I knew I was on top of him. "Ow my head.." "enjoying your self shrimp" giving me the most devilish smirk. Since he won't make the first move I'll do it myself. I got up closer to his face and kissed him. "Yes I have been, all night because...I love you gajeel" I said obviously blushing.

Gajeels P.O.V

No...she can't love someone like me.. with my hair covering my eyes I shook my head no. "You can't" giving a determined look " and why not not gajeel!" And why not levy said defiantly. "You can't... I've hurt you, I don't deserve it. All I've ever done is hurt you, I don't want to hurt you again".

"SO!" That simple comment stunned me to my very core. "You are not the person you were in phantom lord. Who cares that you hurt me! That was in the past! Do you not remember when you defended me from laxsus twice! And from those two creeps from Gilmore heart! I love you gajeel and I'm not letting you say other wise!

Now it was my turn to blush. She got up and held out her hand "come on we're in the middle of the don't want people thinking your crazy do we?". "Levy the only person I think is crazy here is you, but damn it I'll take it". I said standing up and kissing her. After what seemed like for ever we finally broke off the kiss. "You have no clue how long I've been waiting for that". "For what? Me to kiss you?" "No dummy for you to call me by my name".

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. If any of you are writers you know how life can stop you from posting. But I hope you all liked the love confession, it was my first so it took a while for me to...feel it you know?**

 **Also I made like a "book" where you guys can request stuff . From things like suggestions, to story requests.**

 **So like and share the story to your friends. And comment, I live on them like a parasite XD**

 **STAY FABULOUS!-flint**

 **I own a copy of** **undertale** **but not fairy tail**


	8. The shot heard round the town

Flint (my OC's) P.O.V

I was awake before I opened my eyes. I knew as soon as I got up ember would put me to work. Fates that woman is s slave driver, and if I have any brains I shouldn't keep her waiting.

Getting up to take a shower I quickly fell back down to my bed. I had a terrible throbbing pain in my head "ugh why does my head hurt?". Then I remembered the drinking contest zavid challenged me to last night. "For an unnaturally thin person he sure can drink an ungodly amount of alcohol" . Slowly this time I got a shower and got dressed.

Simply just a purple jacket ember gave me awhile back and some baggy purple pants. And I put the guilds pin on the jacket pocket. which is just an outline of a lantern with a single flame in the center. The same thing I have tattooed on the back of my neck.

I walked to the center of The ruins , an old temple to some forgotten god. Entering the center room there was a small alter that held a roughly cut lacrima. That lacrima is the reason we're here, ember believes once it's working. We will have next to limitless magic energy.

I spotted ember waiting to handout daily assignments. "Sorry I'm late, feeling a bit under the weather". "Heh I bet" zavid scoffed "you wanna go freak!" I yelled butting heads. "Right now suck up!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" that's when ember cleared her throat we and both calmed down.

"I will give you your daily jobs" she stopped to our lead researcher, her name was Lilly. Other than going against the dumb bimbo stereotype, her only other feature is she wore cat ears and tail. "Lilly your still on research, I want that lacrima up and running". Giving a small nod she ran back the other researchers and got to work.

"Zavid because of your misbehavior you will be on guard duty" "yes mam". Zavid shot off a glare in my direction before heading out. "And flint you have zavid's patrol duty, will you need any members out with you?". "No I'm good, I'm just scaring them away not attacking them or anything".

"K and thanks for bringing me dinner last night, how did you know I hadn't eaten?". "Ember we've known each other since we were kids. Whenever you start to work you forget everything besides your work". Laughing "yes I guess you have a point there". Fates I love her laugh "I'm gonna head out, try to actually eat while I'm gone". "Heh ok I will, and be safe!" "K I will".

Leaving the temple I started to reminisce about the past when we were kids. I believe the only reason I even joined the guild was because she was there. When we weren't taking small jobs, we'd be going around the guild hall pretending to find buried treasure. She would always have me 'save' her from a dragon that was protecting it.

Stepping out of the temple and into the forest is always renewing. Spending time is some stale ruins, it's good to get some fresh air. Walking out of the ruins my attire changed completely. My clothes were switched into a full black tech sneaking suit. Depending on the color set that I choose for the suit, decides the effects my weapons will have.

(My OC's magic is like a mix of erza's and alzacks and biska's) we have to have a 15 mile perimeter around the ruins so no one interferes with our work. So I started to patrol, to be honest it's not the best job but it's better than guard duty in a boring temple. The color out line of my suit was a light blue so, most of my weapons would be shock/lightning based. It also increases my movement speed so I can cover a larger distance.

Things went by slower than normal, scared off a few treasure hunters. Politely redirected some lost travelers. And stopped the ambush of a merchant caravan. Yes to me that's slow, you'd be surprised with the stuff ember has made me faced. I once had to face a Minotaur...without ANY weapons.

I was stationed at a tree I had changed my color to a light green to camouflage into the tree leaves. So now any shots I took would have a corrosive or acid effect on both skin and metal. I've been shooting down mid-sized dragons. These things don't have wings but there faster than Any airo magic. And have the claws and talons the sized of your head. We call them "tree serpents" there a pain but can be dealt with.

When suddenly a huge part of the forests is blown away with most of the tree serpents. Then I see levy and that gajeel guy walking through the debris. As long as they don't pass a certain point they should be- they're walking to the temple aren't they. Yea there heading strait for it, I put both of them in the scope of my sniper. And put gajeel down the sight of my scope "hello beautiful". Then I put it on levy "well don't you look more cute down the scope of a rifle. That didn't sound as weird as it did in my head". I readjusted the sights on the target.

And the shot rang through the forest

 **Hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far I know this chapter was fun to write because I love the OC I made a while back. so it was fun to write it in his point of view. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. I had a breakup with someone I loved very much. Even though she didn't love me back. And that has kinda caused like a writers block for me.**

 **So, since this has been short I'm just gonna put in the info for my OC cause why the heck not right? (I altered some of the info for the sake of the story)**

 **Name: flint (no last name**

 **Age: ? To large/lost track**

 **Race: a rare race of demons (almost impossible to kill)**

 **Family: belongs to royal family that has large amounts of power in the demon**

 **Bio: banished from the family at the age of 4(millennia) (demons have a huge lifespan) joined the "demon military" till 19. Roamed between earth and the demon realm ever since. His family had been hunting him since he left the military.**

 **Magic/powers: born pyromage, why he was banished. Has a legendary elemental sword called Clarent (this is a real thing look it up) skilled at hand to hand**

This is the plain version of the outfit flint has on when he leaves the temple

 **If you have any questions just ask**

 **Comment like and share! :D**

 **I live on your guys comments**

 **Like a parasite lol**

 **I have a paper that said I made the honor role for school. But sadly not fairy tail**


End file.
